Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not? Song Fic
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: This is the story of Aria, Spencer, Emily & Hanna's first kisses. You'll find out who they were with, where it happened and when. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If liked i'll do more so please comment!


**This is a song fic for 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?' by Thompson Square or if your an American Idol fan, Scotty McCreery...**

**About our Liars first kisses. You'll learn with who, when & where.**

* * *

><p><em>We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof <em>

_Talkin' bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me..._

Hanna Marin has waited all her life to go out with Sean Ackard and tonight it was happening. It didn't take her long to loose some weight and get Sean to notice her. She's slowing becoming the queen bee around Rosewood high and she's loving it, she knows if Sean Ackard noticed her she'd make it to the top soon. He was popular and people loved him. Hanna and her newly BFF Mona are at her house getting ready for the date, Hanna's tried on just about every outfit she owned and every outfit Mona brought over but she couldn't make up her mind. "Han, you looked amazing in everything you tried on, since you've lost that weight you've looked amazing." Mona says trying to make Hanna feel better. Hanna looks in the mirror, she's wearing a one left strap black dress that is knee length, Glitter Peep Toe Glitz Pumps from Louis Vuitton, her blonde hair with waves and light make up. "I do look beautiful. Almost like Alison." She says the last part to herself where Mona can't hear. "Amazing. When's Sean getting here?" Mona says looking through at her text and the door bell rings. "He's here." Both girls get excited. A second later Ashley walks into Hanna's bedroom, "Hanna, Sean's here," she says walking into the room and getting all teary eyed at the look of her daughter looking stunning for her first date. "You look beautiful." "Thanks mom," Hanna says blushing.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're about to miss your shot_

Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Sean took Hanna to a nice little restraunt for them to have a nice conversation and get to know each other, Hanna just ordered a salad with no dressing. After dinner he took her to the park so they could talk some more and look at the stars. "I've always liked looking at the stars, they make me seem so small," Sean tells Hanna. "I like looking at the moon and trying to picture how millions of years ago, we landed on it." She tells him as she lays her head on his shoulders. "It wasn't that long ago," he tells her. "Sometimes I would just wish I could be far away from here to get away from everything and not feel anything at all." She says revealing something she hasn't told anybody not even Mona. Hanna puts her head up and looks at Sean. "Your so beautiful, Hanna." Sean tells her looking at her eyes. "I'm really starting to fall for you," he adds. Hanna looks away. "This is hard for me," Hanna tells him, Sean looks confused, "I've always liked you but i'm afraid to let myself fall for you, i've seen how love ends. I don't want to go through all that pain." She begins to look away but Sean puts his hand on her chin and brings her face towards him. "We're not your parents. We're not my parents. We're two different people, I don't know if we'll end up together. But what I do know is that I want to be with you right now." He leans into closer to her lips and kisses her, she kisses back. After it ends, they both smile. "Let's be together." Hanna tells him.

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had _

_Except for that long one after that _

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last _

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand _

_So I took a chance b__ought a wedding band _

_And I got down on one knee _

_And you smiled and said to me_

Spencer Hastings had a test this friday and needed to study her butt off, so she asked Andrew Campbell, the other brainiac she knew to help her study at her house, she was the smartest person in her middle school but Andrew was in that bracket as well. She asked her mother if it was ok with her, Veronica said it was fine as long as Melissa was in the other room keeping an eye on them while her and Peter were out that night. Spencer has popped popcorn and had two bottled waters sitting on the table, waiting for when Andrew showed up. Spencer has her books out and opened, everything prepared. Andrew knocks on the door and Spencer leaps to the door, "I'll get it," she says and gets to the door. As she opens it she sees Andrew with his booksac on his arm, "Come on in," she says and lets him in. Andrew comes in, Spencer begins to shut the door when Ian Thomas walks in. "Hey, Spence, where's Melissa?" Spencer gets a giggily around Ian. "She's in the livingroom," she tells him smiling. "Thanks, Spence." Ian shuts the door behinds himself as he walks to the livingroom, kisses Melissa's cheek and sits down next to her. "What are we watching tonight?" Spencer hears Ian ask Melissa as she walks to the kitchen. "Umm...whatever you want." She hears Melissa say. And then hears no more talking, but kissing. Spencer peeks in and sees it and then heads to the kitchen table and sits down next to Andrew who is putting his stuff on the table. "They're disgusting. They're making out in there." Spencer tells him. "That's a natural thing people do when they are in love... have you ever kissed anyone?" He asks out of curiousity, Spencer looks at him. "I'm 14, I don't need to kiss anyone atleast until i'm atleast 16. I already have it planned." She looks at Andrew. "Seriously, you have your first kissed mapped out?" "Yeah." They both look at each other intently.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I love you a lot _

_I think we've got a real good shot _

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_ I love you_

"Ugh, don't you know when your going to have your first kiss?" Spencer asks Andrew. "No, no one knows when they are going to have their first kiss. They don't know who its going to be with, where its going to happen, life is unpredictable," he tells her. "I can tell you two out of those three things you just told me." Andrew gives her a look. "Really I can, my first kiss is going to be on a date with my first boyfriend, we're going to be in my back yard and its going to be romantic." She tells him. "Has anyone ever told you, your controlling and a perfectionist?" "It runs in my family, us Hastings has perfect in our blood," she tells him and smiles. He smiles back and leans into her and kisses her, she doesn't kiss back, she pulls away. "What are you doing?" she asks a little upset. "Proving you wrong," he says with a smirk on his face. Spencer then goes in and kisses Andrew herself, he then pulls away. "What are you doing?" he asks giggling a little. "Enjoying my youth unpredictably," Spencer smiles and kisses Andrew again.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_ From the wedding cake to the honeymoon _

_And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle _

_When the preacher man said say I Do I did, and you did, too _

_Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile _

_And I said..._

Aria Montgomery and her bestfriend Loretta Prince are at a their frist girl/boy party at the Kahn's house, it's the summer before their freshman year and they are both excited they've never been to a party before and they want to make the best of it. They've both dressed up in the hottest things in their closet, Aria has her hair down in waves, she's wearing a blac skirt from NY&Co, a red blouse that makes her boobs look a little bigger but not as big as Loretta's, the boob fairy sent her from a size A to a C over the summer and Aria was jealous. Loretta has her natural red hair straight and is wearing a dress from Forever 21. Both girls walk up to a table where Noel Kahn and his older brother are standing, they both look the girls up and down. "You two look smoking. Are you attending Rosewood High this fall?" Noel asks Aria. "Yeah. We are." Loretta looks Noel's brother up and down. "I'm new to town, so this'll be my first year." She tells him. "Really, maybe I can show you around, get to know you better." He says taking hand and walking off with her. "I'll be back..." "Loretta, wait..." Aria tries to stop her but she goes off anyways. Someone then comes out of the Kahn's back door with an empty wine bottle. "Let's play spin the bottle," they say it like they are making an announcement. A group of people then head to the Kahn's basement to play including Aria and Noel. Aria looks around for Loretta when she's in the basement, her friend is no where to be seen.

Everyone is in a circle, Alison DiLaurentis, the girl who announced the game is the first to go since she called it as she proudly stated. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jennings Hunter, Alison and Jennings share a kiss from across the way. Jennings goes and it lands on Brandy they kiss, Brandy spins it lands on Noel they kiss, Noel spins and it lands on...Aria. She looks at Noel, he's sitting next to her. "This is my first kiss," she tells him. "Don't be scared, I promise I won't bite." He says and smiles, she smiles back and leans in closer to him they share a kiss. Aria smiles longer, she's always had a crush on Noel and tonight she got to have her dream kiss and her first kiss with Noel Kahn. Noel leans in close to her ear, "Do you wanna go talk in the livingroom?" Aria can't wipe the smile off her face. "Yeah."

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_Look at all the love that we've got_

_And it ain't ever gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

Emily Fields has always been a great swimmer, not medicore, not decent, but great. Her whole family basically has swimming in their blood so when she met Ben, another swimmer she felt sparks instantly. They started dating two weeks ago but haven't kissed him yet, she thought there might be something wrong with her she didn't feel any different. She made it her mission tonight to kiss him, so as soon as she got home from practice that afternoon, she took a shower and made herself over from head to toe. She put on the girliest dress she owned, heels, make up and her fixed her hair into a cute loose bun. Ben picked her up around 6 and they went to the movies, she picked the most sappiest, the most romantic movie to put them in the mood, they both ended up just crying. After the movie as they walked to his car, she asked him. "I think we should go for a walk, don'tcha think?" she asks standing outside of the passenger door he looks at her. "What do you mean, we're walking now?" he asks her. "I mean, we should go to the park and walk around, talk, look at the stars or something mushy." Ben looks at her. "Ok." They get in the car and he drives to the park, he parks the car and he doesn't get out. Emily jumps to the point. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?" Ben looks stunned. "I've been waiting for you, I didn't want to rush you or push up on you and come out as a jerk, I really like you," he tells her. "You were waiting on me, I was waiting on you. I even tried to tempt you by picking that movie, just hoping you'd..." before Emily could finish her sentence Ben kisses her, making her melt a little and kisses him back. After a minute they break apart and Ben looks at her. "Was it worth waiting for?" Emily looks him over. "Of course it was."

_Yeah baby I love you a lot I really think we've got a shot _

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_


End file.
